Post-Mortel
by Lhydra
Summary: L'agent Brook se voit tomber sur une affaire un peu spécial. Un cas d'homicide non-résolue. Une affaire qui date de quelques années qu'aucun agent n'a pu résoudre. Pourquoi ? Mort par noyade. Entre un suicide ou un meurtre, Heylène Brook sombrera dans les méandres d'un complot post-mortel.
1. Chapitre 1

Il faisait froid. L'agent Brook enfila son écharpe en soufflant sur le bout de ses doigts gelés. Elle avait commandé un latte caramel avec deux sucres qu'elle attendait avec une certaine impatience pour se réchauffer les mains, sans aucun doute. L'enquête sur laquelle elle planchait lui prenait le plus clair de son temps. Elle attrapa vivement le gobelet entre ses doigts, payant la somme exacte. Elle fit demi-tour en soufflant sur le cup, manquerait plus qu'elle se brûle la langue. Ironie. Heylène regardait devant elle en marchant vers ce lieu macabre. Un petit lac entouré d'une forêt dense. La victime, une étudiante de 17 ans, elle venait de la Psychologie University Law, la fac de psycho droit de Forks. Elle s'appelait Sarah Finch, morte noyée. Cette enquête n'était pas récente. Elle datait déjà de nombreuses années. Brook se contentait de s'assoir sur un banc en face du lac pour réfléchir. Quoi de mieux que la scène de crime. Elle posa le dossier beige confidentiel à côté de sa cuisse. Elle fixait l'eau de ses yeux verts tout en tenant le gobelet bouillant. Elle semblait vraiment ailleurs, lorsque soudainement une main vint se poser sur son épaule, Heylène sursauta en lâchant un petit crie de stupeur avant de regarder la personne qui venait de la déranger avec mépris.

\- Heylène Encore ici?

\- Rah! Joe Stanley Cooper arrête de me faire peur! Grogna t-elle.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas exprès! Rétorqua t-il.

\- C'est à se demander. Souffla Heylène.

\- Je peux? Demanda Joe en pointant du doigt la place à côté delle.

Elle hocha la tête puis Joe s'installa rapidement en soufflant. Joe était un ex-agent, maintenant à la retraite, considérant Heylène un peu comme sa fille.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu toujours ici?

\- Ca fait deux mois que je suis sur cette affaires mais rien. Aucun indice, aucune trace, rien, nada! Soupira t-elle, Je planche totalement.

\- Mh..

\- Faut dire que tu ne m'as rien laissée.

Elle tourna la tête vers Joe, le toisant de son regard émeraude. Joe était l'ex-agent en charge de l'enquête qu'avait hérité Heylène.

\- Heylène j'ai passé la moitié de ma carrière sur cette fichue enquête, c'est pas en deux mois que tu vas avancer plus que moi en plusieurs années. Haussa t-il le ton.

\- Ca va je sais! Rétorqua t-elle en grimaçant.

Heylène se redressa en buvant son café, puis attrapa le dossier confidentiel avant de regarder Joe du coin de l'oeil.

\- Tu comptes rester ici? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non, je vais rentrer et tu devrais en faire de même, tu as l'air fatigué. Répondit-il.

Joe se leva également puis se retourna pour partir. Il leva sa main abîmée au dessus de son épaule en restant de dos, afin de saluer Heylène. Elle soupira et ne répondit pas tout en reprenant sa marche à l'opposé de son vieil ami. Elle quitta finalement le petit parc devenu si lugubre par cette tragédie. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture rapidement puis alluma le moteur. Elle ne démarra pas de suite, préférant finir son café afin d'éviter un incident fort regrettable pour son siège de voiture. Une fois le café finit elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, après avoir fait gronder le moteur, puis quitta le parking. De petits bruits venant de l'arrière du véhicule sortit Heylène de ses pensées.

\- Va falloir que j'aille faire la révision! Soupira t-elle.

Elle tenait le volant de ses deux mains puis d'un revers du poignet enclancha un petit levier sur le bord du volant, le cliquetis du clignotant retentit. Le bruit étrange ne cessait pas, causant un vacarme que seul Heylène entendait. Faut savoir que l'agent Brook avait une passion pour tout ce qui touchait au rétro, se retrouvant ainsi à conduire une Chevrolet Impala 1967. Elle vouait une adoration pour cette voiture, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, les sachets de beignets et les multiples gobelets de café pouvaient en témoigner. Elle se gara finalement devant une petite maison puis quitta le véhicule en emportant d'un geste vif et calculé, le dossier de l'enquête dite maudite. Elle verrouilla la Chevrolet puis entra chez elle. Il faisait déjà bien sombre. Heylène referma la porte derrière elle en laissant tomber le courrier qu'elle avait récupéré au préalable sur la commode jonchant l'entrée puis retira ses baskets. Elle s'enfonça dans sa cuisine afin de se réchauffer un plat typiquement cliché des célibataires puis alluma la télé en s'installant sur le canapé, déposant le dossier beige sur la petite table marbré devant elle. Elle entama son plat de nouilles tout en regardant les informations. Une fois le plat finit, elle éteignit l'écran puis se releva pour ouvrir les deux portes coulissantes menant à l'autre moitié du salon, censée être la salle à manger mais plutôt occupé par de grands tableaux blancs ou bien en lièges. Des photos étaient parsemées ici et là, des fils rouges traversaient la petite pièce, se croisant en des points précis. Comme une toile d'araignée. Tout semblait lié mais à la fois rien ne l'était. Ca n'avait pas de sens pour elle. Elle récupéra le dossier sur la petite table puis le posa grand ouvert sur la plus grande où un bordel pas possible trônait déjà. Et là, commença des heures de réflexions intenses reliant tout ce qu'elle avait déjà. Elle traçait du bout du doigt toutes les informations présentes en face d'elle. Mais rien. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner l'enquête dans tout les sens possible et inimaginable, rien de neuf n'en ressortait. Elle finit par rapidement s'endormir sur la table, assise sur la seule chaise présente dans la salle, ses notes sous sa joue et son stylo encore entre ses doigts fins.

Le réveille sonna fortement, pourtant Heylène ne l'entendit pas. Il resonna 10 minutes plus tard, toujours un peu plus fort, mais rien.

Heylène finit par ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la fenêtre, de la petite pièce où elle se trouvait, claquer. Elle redressa son visage pour essayer de discerner la silhouette noir se trouvant maintenant devant elle, elle reconnue illico son coéquipier soupirant. Il la toisait puis baissa légèrement son regard pour détailler la joue d'Heylène avant de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Spencer? Bailla t-elle. Il est quel heure?

\- Je viens te sauver de la remontrance que tu risquais d'avoir, rétorqua t-il en rangeant le dossier de l'enquête éparpillé sur la table.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite puis grommela avant de se lever dans un bond, lâchant un petit crie de surprise.

\- Merde! Mon téléphone...

Elle l'avait oublié dans la voiture la veille. Heylène accourût dans sa chambre à l'étage, prit des vêtements propre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Spencer rangeait le salon, jetant le reste de nouilles puis préparant un café au lait pour Heylène. Spencer avait approximativement le même âge qu'Heylène, à un an près. Il en avait 33 et elle 32. Cela ne faisait que 6 mois qu'ils étaient devenu partenaires et ils ont pris cette enquête ensemble, ayant ainsi la direction de celle-ci.

Une fois propre et habillée, Heylène redescendit en trombe, mettant ses baskets à la va vite.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un sms? Grommela Heylène.

\- Heylène tu es un géni tu sais? Heureusement que ton téléphone était dans ta voiture, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais! Taquina Spencer.

\- Rah! Idiot va.

Heylène souffla longuement en buvant son café d'une traite, il avait eu le temps de refroidir entre temps.

\- Tu devrais dormir dans un lit! Balança t-il.

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires... Je tourne au café et cela me convient. Répondit-elle.

Spencer n'en rajouta pas, il se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la maison suivit de près par Heylène qui referma derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture.

\- Tu es venu comment? Demanda Heylène, ne voyant pas la voiture de Spencer.

\- A pied andouille. J'habite au bout de la rue.

Heylène souffla longuement en posant une main sur son front, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Elle s'installa côté conducteur puis Spencer côté passager.

\- Je vais nettoyer ta voiture parce que là...

\- Pas touche espèce de maniaque. Gronda t-elle.

Spencer lâcha un petit rire, il tenait le dossier de l'enquête tandis qu'Heylène démarra pour aller au boulot.


	2. Chapitre 2

La journée débuta ainsi difficilement. Heylène gara sa Chevrolet sur le parking.

\- C'est un blasphème que de laisser cette voiture dans cet état...Gronda Spencer en sortant.

\- La ferme Spencer! Souffla Heylène.

Spencer lâcha un petit rire en marchant vers le bâtiment principal. Des agents fédéraux sortaient de la bâtisse, saluèrent les deux coéquipiers.

Heylène gravit les escaliers deux par deux comme à son habitude suivit de près par Spencer. Elle ouvrit la porte en verre de leurs bureaux en posant son glock sur le bord de celui-ci. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à roulette en balançant le dossier devant elle, manquant de le faire tomber. Heylène soupira longuement.

\- Alors Spencer... On a du nouveau? Entama-t'elle.

\- Rien.. Rien du tout Heylène.. Que dalle! Et ça me saoule. Grommela Spencer.

Heylène grogna quelques secondes puis se redressa vivement. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau puis haussa le ton dans l'open space. Heureusement que ce lieu n'était là que pour son équipe.

\- TOUT LE MONDE EN SALLE DE RÉUNION.

Elle toussota un coup avant de rentrer à nouveau dans son bureau, attrapant son arme de service ainsi que le dossier. Elle sortit suivit par Spencer. Heylène remit sa veste fine noir correctement puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà tout les agents de leur équipe.

\- Chef, on a une piste, enfin on suppose. Rétorqua un agent.

\- Dan! Parle.. Grogna Heylène.

\- Et bien avec Rick on a épluché d'autres dossiers non résolues parlant de noyade. On a trouvé ça.

Dan posa un dossier assez vieux en vue de la couverture beige délavé. Heylène ouvrit le dossier pour lire.

\- Même mode opératoire... Viole, torture puis noyade et enfin laissé dans un lac. Seulement ça c'est passé dans l'Oregon.

\- À Portland!... Donc le tueur serait passé de l'état de l'Oregon à Washington? Pourquoi? Et de quand date ce meurtre?

\- D'il y a 6 ans.

\- Pardon!? Heylène se retourna rapidement. Pourquoi ne m'a t-on pas dit cela avant. Ce meurtre est bien plus récent que celui de Sarah.

\- Je sais c'est pour cela qu'on vous le dit.

\- Pourquoi Joe n'a pas cherché ici... Soupira Heylène.

Spencer restait silencieux en prenant le nouveau dossier.

\- Y a t-il des pièces à convictions? Haussa t-elle.

\- Oui mais il faut une autorisation.

\- Alors Eva Shade, 15 ans, violée, torturée puis noyée. Lisa Spencer. Heylène !

Spencer fronça les sourcils en posant la photo du cadavre d'Eva et de Sarah l'une à côté de l'autre.

\- On dirait des jumelles... Le tueur a visiblement une large préférence pour les jeunes filles entre 15 et 17 ans, blondes aux yeux bleus.

\- Je vois... Il en ai à deuux victimes connues... Soupira Heylène.

Heylène accrocha la photo d'Eva à côté de celle de Sarah sur le tableau.

\- Je vais faire la demande pour les piecesà convictions de l'affaire Shade, pendant ce temps là, Heylène va demander à Joe pour Eva. S'il connaissait cette affaire. Ordonna Spencer. Dan et Rick vous continuez d'expliciter les affaires non résolue afin de savoir si le tueur à plus de deux victimes à son actif, ensuite Cathrine et Gramm vous allez parler à la famille d'Eva Shade, essayez de trouver des liens entre la famille Shade et Finch. Finissa Spencer.

Tout les agents hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent la salle rapidement. Heylène soupira.

\- On avance enfin!

Heylène sortit de la salle suivit par Spencer. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je vais faire la demande, trouve Joe. Reprit Spencer dans l'ascenseur.

\- Okay.

Spencer sortit de l'ascenseu un étage plus haut puis Heylène descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour quitter le bâtiment en sortant son téléphone. Elle appela Joe.

\- Heylène ? Qu'est ce qui a ? Entame Joe.

\- Joe. Où es-tu? Je dois te parler.

\- on peut pas le faire par téléphone?

\- Non ! C'est important. Rétorqua t-elle.

\- Écoute là je suis occupé mais dans une heure environ c'est bon, ça te va?

\- Où?

\- Au café New York? Proposa Joe.

\- Okay! Au New York dans une heure.

Elle raccrocha. Heylène regarda autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle faire en attendant? Elle réfléchit puis rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment fédéral. Elle se posa sur un siège non loin de la porte pour attendre. Heylène se colla contre le dossier pour fermer ses yeux. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années environ. Il lança un petit regard à Heylène. Elle tourna finalement son visage vers lui, croisant son regard.

\- Oh.. Euh.. Bonjour! Pardon de vous avoir dévisagé ainsi.. Lança t-il.

\- Bonjour, ce n'est rien. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Et bien... Je m'appelle Jake Cole...

\- Que faites-vous ici M.Cole?

\- Ma fille a disparu, j'ai demandé de l'aide.. Mais tout le monde était occupé, personne ne m'a écouté.

Heylène fronça les sourcils puis tourna son corps d'avantage vers Jake. Elle l'écoutait ainsi attentivement.

\- Son âge, son physique, où, quand et son planning? Entama Heylène.

\- Elle a 16 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus... Je ne sais pas où, je sais juste que cela doit faire 5h qu'elle devrait être rentrée.

\- Blonde aux yeux bleus...

Le visage d'Heylène s'assombrit. Elle se redressa rapidement puis appela Spencer.

\- Spencer! On a un gros problème...

\- De quoi?

\- On se rejoint maintenant dans la salle de réunion, réunit tout le monde!

\- Okay!

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers Jake.

\- Suivez moi!

Jake hocha la tête rapidement, s'inquiétant peu à peu. Heylène se dirigea d'un pas de course vers l'ascenseur, appuyant un nombre incalculable de fois sur le bouton pour l'appeler puis entra dedans une fois les portes même pas entièrement ouvertes. Jake la suivit avec vitesse également. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de l'open space où elle travaillait puis attendit impatiemment que les portes se réouvre. Une fois au bon étage, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de réunion avec Jake puis entra en trombe.

\- OKAY! Les gars... On a un kidnapping qui correspond aux critères de notre... Notre... euh...

Elle ne voulait pas dire "meurtrier" devant ce père paniqué. Elle soupira.

\- De notre affaires! M. Cole expliquez tout! En détails.

Jake hocha fébrilement sa tête en reprenant toute son histoire, informant également les agents de l'emplois du temps de l'adolescente.

\- Son prénom? Reprit Spencer, le visage ferme.

\- Ashley Cole...

\- Sa mère peut-elle témoigner? Rétorqua t-il.

\- Elle n'est plus de ce monde.

Heylène détourna son regard, elle réfléchissait lorsqu'un coup de téléphone retentit. Elle décrocha.

\- Joe attend vite!

Elle mit sa main sur le micro du téléphone puis haussa le ton.

\- Spencer, tu vas retracer tout le parcours de la petite Ashley, Gramm et Dan vous allez épluché toutes les disparitions signalées depuis deux semaines, Cathrine et Rick vous allez continuez d'éplucher les dossiers ayant le même profils que les notre!

Tous hochèrent la tête sans broncher.

\- M. Cole vous allez rester avec Spencer pour le guider dans le retraçage! Spencer à la fin tu feras le périmètre dans lequel elle se serait fait enlever. Il faut faire vite! Le temps nous est compté!

\- Okay! Acquiesça Spencer.

Tous partirent à leurs occupations rapidement. Heylène reprit le téléphone.

\- Désolé Joe, un petit contre temps! J'arrive!

\- Aucun soucis! Répondit-il.

Elle raccrocha à nouveau puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir du bâtiment. Le café New-York se trouvait dans la rue adjacente à la rue principale. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, le dossier d'Eva Shade sous le bras. Elle arriva sur la terrasse du café puis regarda autour d'elle pour chercher Joe du regard. Elle balaya ainsi les alentours d'un mouvement vif puis le vit enfin qui faisait un petit coucou de sa main pour lui signaler son emplacement. Elle s'y avança puis s'installa en face de lui. Elle posa le dossier devant elle en soupirant. Elle lança un regard à Joe puis ils se saluèrent mutuellement. Heylène commanda ainsi son latte caramel habituel avec un café serré pour Joe et ouvrit le dossier normalement confidentiel devant son vieil ami. Elle posa la photo d'Eva devant lui puis le fixa dans les yeux. Elle le toisait longuement, lui ne comprenait visiblement rien.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- Eva Shade, 15 ans, violée, torturée puis noyée. Ce meurtre date d'il y a 6 ans. Comme ce fait-il que tu n'ai pas fais de lien...

Une ombre assez furtive passa sur le visage de Joe. Il soupira longuement en refermant le dossier afin de cacher ces atrocités. Il but une gorgée de café puis se racla la gorge dans un bruit assez gras.

\- Heylène... Entreprit-il.

\- C'est moi. Répondit-elle un peu froidement.

\- Ce dossier... n'est pas.. Enfin..

Une sueur perlait sur son front et glissa le long de sa tempe. Heylène restait silencieuse, attendant patiemment que l'ex-agent daigne parler.

\- Nous n'avions pas accès aux anciens dossiers! Voilà.. C'est ça.. Balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh..? Vraiment? Répondit Heylène, méfiante.

Joe hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires, Heylène soupira en hochant la tête en retour. Elle but son latte d'une traite puis se redressa vivement.

\- Bien, merci!

\- Euh.. De rien sans doute? Grommela Joe.

Heylène quitta le café puis retourna à pied au bureau d'investigation. Spencer l'attendait patiemment en salle de réunion, accompagné de toute l'équipe. Heylène entra en trombe, balançant nonchalamment le dossier confidentiel sur la table, manquant de le faire tomber de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Elle souffla longuement.

\- RIEN. IL NE SAIT RIEN. Haussa t-elle.

Spencer grogna en serrant le poing.

\- Quel incapable. Soupira Spencer dans un mouvement bref avant de s'assoir.

\- Arrête. Rajouta Heylène, le toisant d'un regard noir.

\- Doux Jésus, on avancera donc jamais? On va rester bloqué au même endroit pendant plus de toute notre vie comme Joe. Reprit Spencer en grognant fortement, serrant ses poings avec hargne.

Heylène soupira longuement en s'étirant finalement dans toute sa longueur. Elle réfléchissait tout de même à comment faire. Qu'allait-il advenir de cette enquête? Elle finit par s'assoir en soufflant violemment et disgracieusement tout en croisant ses jambes au passage. Elle fixait devant elle, frottant son index ainsi que son pouce sous son menton, sans aucun doute en pleine réflexion.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant Heylène? Recommença Spencer en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Spencer, je ne sais pas. On va peut-être commencer par tout reprendre depuis le début, et il nous faut un nouvel agent! Un nouvel il sur l'affaire, cela pourrait faire du bien. Spencer! Je veux le meilleur! Tu m'as bien compris? Je m'en branle totalement de la paperasse, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et pour avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, il faut aller voir plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Je m'en charge, pour l'instant contente toi de regrouper tout le monde et tout le dossier puis on se retrouve dans la salle de réunion dans quelques jours, je te tiendrais au courant de toute façon. Annonça t'elle en se redressant dans un petit bond.

Spencer ne put qu'acquiescer en fixant Heylène avec un certain air de surprise en vu de la tournure que prenait l'affaire. Il vit qu'Heylène semblait à bout et qu'elle allait risqué sa carrière pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'inquiétait fortement pour elle, mais ne rétorqua rien du tout. Il se redressa puis retourna dans la salle principale de l'open space. Heylène quitta la salle de réunion puis se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Elle appela celui-ci afin de monter au dernier étage. Elle devait aller voir el boss du boss, le dirigeant même de cet établissement, l'une des plus grandes bâtisses de la ville consacré à la brigade policière. Elle gravit les étages en vitesse puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand couloir orné d'une seule porte, un seul étage pour un seul bureau. Il ne se faisait pas chier le directeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance.

\- Ca pue le riche ici. Murmura Heylène en observant.

Heylène s'avança finalement vers cette majestueuse porte en bois massif, elle toqua sans prêter gare à l'assistante qui criait un "Madame" toute les trente secondes en fixant l'agent Brook en la suivant après s'être brusquement lever de sa chaise grinçante. Heylène la remballa avec finesse en lui lançant un regard des plus sombres qui figea directement l'assistante. Elle balbutia un dernier "vous n'avez pas le droit" alors que l'agent toqua contre la porte avec d'avantage de violence. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors avec rapidité, laissant voir un home de la cinquantaine, les cheveux gris et rasé typiquement militaire, une mâchoire carrée ainsi qu'une longue balafre traversant son visage de part et d'autre. Il baissa son regard sur Heylène, alors qu'elle le fixait froidement, elle ne semblait aucunement impressionnée par le gabarie impressionnant qui s'étendait devant elle. Il arqua un sourcil alors qu'une petite fossette se dessinait sur l'une de ses joues alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses fines lèvres abîmées.

\- Agent Brook? Que ce passe t-il?

\- Monsieur Marshal, j'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'en empêcher mais je n'ai rien pu faire C'est une vraie teigne Je suis désolée.. Balbutia l'assistante avec une petite voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jessica, je connais parfaitement l'agent Brook et cela ne dérangera sûrement mon planning. Entrez! Reprit le commissaire en ouvrant la grande porte suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Heylène restait silencieuse puis passa la porte sans broncher, ne lançant aucun regard sur les côtés, se contentant de fixer devant elle, elle pu ainsi observer le bureau qui s'offrait devant elle. Une pièce assez luxueuse pour le poste qu'avait l'agent Marshal, bien trop luxueux pour un chef de police. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez louche dans cette pièce, pourquoi autant de valeur alors que ce n'était qu'un bureau? Il appartenait certes au directeur, au chef mais tout de même, cela ne faisait absolument pas professionnel mais d'autant plus prétentieux. Elle s'installa sur un siège se trouvant juste en face du bureau qui jonchait une grande armoire vitrée où trônait de multiples médailles. Il semblait prétentieux mais il méritait sans aucun doute d'être le dirigeant de cet établissement. Elle balaya le reste de la pièce, des choses intéressantes si ce n'était pas que des idioties sans nom.

\- Que me vaut ta visite Heylène? Tu sais, j'entend pas mal parler de tes excès de rage, de ta franchise bien trop vulgaire et de tes caprices sans fin Que vas-tu encore faire?

\- Toutes mes excuses si je vous dérange, mais j'ai une demande des plus importante à vous faire concernant l'enquête que vous m'avez refourguer.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il me faudrait un agent, performant, renommé, une personne neuve mais compétente pour avoir un œil neuf sur cette fichue affaire qui ne fait que prendre de l'ampleur. On a besoin d'une nouvelle vision plus objective.

 _\- Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois que tu me demandes ça? Tu as déjà trois agents compétents à ton service dans ton équipe que je t'ai conseillé Heylène! Je ne suis pas une banque d'agents!_

\- Patron, on tourne en rond, il me faut un agent qui ne vienne pas de notre service!

\- Mh.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais c'est la dernière fois Heylène, c'est pigé?

\- Bien sûr.

Heylène se redressa en soupirant puis s'étira discrètement avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir. Elle quitta ainsi le bureau de l'agent Marshal. Elle passa devant le bureau de l'assistante qui la dévisagea d'un regard dédaigneux. Heylène appela l'ascenseur puis redescendu dans l'open space prévu à son équipe. Elle souffla longuement en passant une main dans sa chevelure.


End file.
